This invention relates to a window with a removable fixed window sash, or "lite." The particular window disclosed in this application includes a wood subframe with aluminum cladding, but this particular embodiment is not essential to the invention. The window sash is clad with wood on its inner exposed surfaces so that the window looks as if it is a conventional wood window.
Windows with a fixed window sash are known in the prior art. However, prior art windows have a window sash which is, for all practical purposes, permanently fixed into the window frame. If the glass in the sash is broken or if the sash needs to be removed for other reasons, the window must be disassembled by removing several permanently affixed panels or strips. Ordinarily, this must be done by skilled labor and is very labor intensive. The replacement sash must then be permanently installed back in the window frame. In some cases weatherstripping must be removed and replaced, further increasing the cost and complexity of the process. The window disclosed and claimed in this application preserves all of the aesthetic properties of fixed sash windows while greatly simplifying removal and replacement of the sash when required. The design also avoids the use of tilting or pivoting mechanisms which add to the weight and expense of the window, and detract from the appearance of the window. The sash may be removed and replaced with simple tools. Repeated removal and replacement of the sash does not require re-nailing of parts of the window frame which are visual apparent. The window therefore retains a new appearance much longer than other designs. The sash is removed without any need to remove any of the outside components of the window, thereby retaining the weathertightness of the window.